By the time you read this
by xxDustNight88
Summary: A love letter from Pansy to Ron. But what has she done? *A Death by Quill Story: Round One*


**Author's Note:** This story was written for Round One of the Slytherin Cabal's Death by Quill Writing Challenge. It took 8th place during that first round which was enough to move me to Round Two! I hope you enjoy this dark little one-shot! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. The cover photo is made from pictures I found on Google. I do not write for profit. Also, thank you to starrnobella for beta-reading and being my soundboard for this story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _By the time you read this…_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Ron/Pansy  
Summary: A love letter from Pansy to Ron. But what has she done?  
Trigger Warnings: Implied Murder, Obsession, Sexual Content  
Prompt: _Obsession_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _By the time you read this…_

My darling Ronald,

By the time you read this….

No.

Well, yes.

By the time you read this, I will have taken care of our… _your_ little problem. But let's not focus on that, my darling. Instead, let us focus on being together forevermore. With her out of the way, all our dreams can come true. The dreams we whispered about while curled up together in my bed. You know, the ones we always talked about before…before she came into the picture and stole you away from me. We won't have to worry about that anymore, though. I am yours, and you are mine…and she is no more. That sounds far worse than it really is.

Do you remember when we first got together, Ronald? I do. I remember I every single detail about that day. _She_ had just told you that there was never going to be a 'you and her'. You were so very distraught, so I bought you a firewhiskey and listened to you wallow in your misery. I even let you cry on my shoulder, but not for long. I talked to you…insisted you come home with me, and you did. You followed me home like a sad little puppy and curled up in my bed. You were not sad for long, my darling. Oh no. I made certain of that.

We made love that night for the first time, our bodies moving together as if made for one another. You stayed with me for three whole days, intertwined and living as if the world was about to end. Your kisses set me on fire. Your touch made me feel alive. And as our bodies joined time after time, I knew you were to be mine forever. Which is why, at the end of the third day, I was confused as to why you wanted to leave me.

I suppose it made sense that you needed to leave—you had work and family…and a life outside of the four walls of my flat. But I was alone. I had nothing but the memory of you…the scent of you lingering on my skin and my sheets. The war fucked us all over in different ways. It left me alone. No family. No friends. Only you. And you were gone now too. You didn't even say when you might return. I spent day after day tossing and turning in my bed, waiting for your return. Bringing myself release on vivid memories of your tongue and cock pleasuring me as you did.

You'd invaded my mind, my very soul, and there was no getting over you.

When I was finally able to pull myself together, I ventured into the Ministry, hoping to get a glance of you. What did I find? Oh…I think you know what I found. There you were, my beautiful, muscular wizard, but you were not alone. _She_ was there with you, draped over your arm and flaunting an engagement ring. An engagement ring! Oh, how I saw red! I stormed up to the two of you and asked what the bloody hell was going on! The bushy-haired bitch had the audacity to look perplexed by my questions.

Clearly, she knew nothing about the lovely weekend we'd spent together. It was painfully obvious you hadn't left my flat to tell her you wanted nothing else to do with her. I screamed. I yelled. I made more of a scene than I ought to in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. You pulled me aside, explained that she came to you wanting you back and that she changed her mind. Changed. Her. Mind. How can you change your mind about wanting to be with someone so suddenly? And then get engaged! Engaged!

I left you there, tears streaming down my face. It took me weeks to get over the loss of you, my darling Ronald. I thought you and I had shared something special, something everlasting. That Mudblood bitch came and stole you away from me. I like to think I managed to get over you. That I managed to move on. In the months that followed your betrayal, I found solace in old friends. Firewhiskey. Blaise. Theo. A few others. No one compared to you, darling. No one.

Then it happened.

There I was at our favorite bar, and in you walked. You made straight for me and, in one gulp, finished the glass of firewhiskey I was nursing. I watched you in shock as you grabbed hold of my wrist and whisked me outside before apparating us back to my flat. Your mouth was against mine in an instant, your tongue surging into my mouth. Your fingers dug into my thighs, sliding under the hem of my dress before sliding into my slick cunt. Merlin, those fingers of yours—so long, so skilled. They brought me to orgasm right there in the doorway, my screams echoing in our ears.

You took me to bed then, discarding your clothes and mine as we kissed feverishly through the halls. You took me swiftly, your cock filling me entirely. I was yours for the taking, sweet, sweet relief overwhelming me after not having you for so long. It was like I was born again, the way you made me feel alive. You are the only one that can make me feel this way, my darling. And when we were finished, I pulled you into my arms and begged you to stay.

You told me she wanted to call off your engagement. She wanted things you couldn't give to her. I told you it didn't matter. I told you I'd spent the last seven months wishing you'd come back to me, and now you had. You smiled and kissed me. Made love to me again. It was then that we both heard the tapping on the window, and owl delivering a letter. It was for you. My heart falling as your eyes lit up with each word you read.

You told me she was mistaken. She was wrong and asked your forgiveness. I begged you to stay. I told you I loved you. I needed you. You kissed the top of my head. You left. I cried. I _cried_. I cried for days, my darling. I knew I should be angry, that you used me somehow, but I couldn't see it like that. All I could see was red, and so I put together my plan. My plan so you would never have to worry about that bitch hurting you again.

I won't go into detail about what I have done, my darling. Just know that she is no longer a problem for you. We can be together now. You and I can be together forevermore. All the days I have spent wanting you will finally come to an end. You are mine, and mine alone now. I love you, Ronald. By the time you read this you will be a free man. Free to come and be with me forever. I will see you soon, my darling.

Love,

Pansy


End file.
